The OC Guide
by SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: This is a Guide to the original characters in my stories "The Other Side of Him" and "New Beginnings". It's not in depth, just base descriptions, ages, years with the 'team', and their powers.


**Name**: Zac Miller

**Age**: 25

**General description**: Zac was into the punk style and he often dressed sort of uniquely. Green eyes and black hair that's often spiked into a short little faux-hawk, the tips of which are died blue, and he has chains in that go from the piercings in either side of his nose and hung across his cheeks to attack to the earrings in his ears. . He was a fun, energetic man with a zest for life and an optimistic personality. He's friendly, adaptable, action-oriented. A living in the here-and-now kind of guy. A risk-taker who loves a fast-paced lifestyle. Impatient with long explanations. Extremely loyal to their peers, but not usually respectful of laws and rules if they get in the way of getting things done. Great people skills. He wasn't rescued by Spencer. They met him through a shelter in DC and he's grown close with them over the years. Close enough that he decided to join them in Philly when they left.

**Mutant Power**: Green energy that he says is "like TK, only you can see it"

**Current family**: A mother and two sisters.

**Job**: Liaison to mutant underground. Also their driver

* * *

**Name**: Abigail Peters

**Age**: 24

**General description**: Blond hair, green eyes, with a slender build. Often teased that she looks like a high school cheerleader, an image made even more so by her sunny disposition and perpetually perky personality. She's kind and friendly to everyone and isn't a fan of fighting, which matches perfectly with her shielding ability. If there's trouble she's more likely to create a physical shield around someone and hold them in place until backup arrives. Though she's young, she has absolutely no interest in dating and she'll make that quite clear. Anything sexual is off limits for her. Flirting isn't a problem, she has no issues with it though she doesn't reciprocate. The life she was rescued from is one that no one talks about. But what she lived through has left her with no interest whatsoever in ever pursuing a relationship with anyone outside her 'family'.

**Mutant Power**: Shield manipulation. Can create different types of shields and can break almost any shield. When working with a telepath, she can even help to break down a mental shield.

**Current family**: None known

**Job**: Front Desk clerk at Catamount Profiling

**Years on the Team**: 4 years. She was rescued when she was twenty years old from a private owner.

* * *

**Name**: McKenna Jones

**Age**: 29

**General description**: She has bright magenta hair that's assumed to be dyed, though it's natural, and pink eyes that people assume are contacts. She's a quiet, kind and conscientious person. She usually puts the needs of others above her own needs and seems to be happy and content serving and helping others. She doesn't talk about where Spencer rescued her from and he never talks about it to others, either. She seems to thrive on stability and practicality, often working as a voice of reason for Spencer when he's stressed, and playing like a caretaker as much as a friend to him. She has a well-developed sense of space and respects his privacy when he needs it.

**Mutant Power**: Low level telepath

**Current family**: None known

**Job**: Spencer's secretary

**Years on the Team**: 5

* * *

**Name**: Kasey Hughes

**Age**: 34

**General description**: White fur covers his body from head to toe. He has white hair, even, and a canine nose. Too many years of training had left their effect on the man and he had a tendency to be extremely obedient. No one knew how long he'd lived at the place he had, but when he'd been rescued he'd been living as a dog in every sense of the word. It had taken quite a while to break him of the habits learned there. But with his friends, with people that he had learned to relax around and that he was safe to open up around, he had a wicked sense of humor and loved to play and tease. As Tanya often said, the puppy in him showed through when he was comfortable. Happy, playful, teasing, and absolutely loyal. He also needed careful watching sometimes, just like a puppy, because he'd forget his own needs and get caught up in other things. Someone has to remind him to eat or to take a break from things. Though he's free now, he still has issues letting go of the dog/Master dynamic and he refers to Spencer as Boss almost constantly.

**Mutant Power**: Dog physiology, granting him a slightly enhanced condition and enhanced senses, making him a great tracker.

**Current family**: None known

**Job**: Computer expert. Jokingly called their version of Garcia

**Years on the Team**: 7

* * *

**Name**: Lilo Richardson

**Age**: 32

**General description**: Blue-green eyes and jet black hair that was shaved on the sides so that he sported only one long strip over the top of his head that he kept in a ponytail that dangled to his neck. On his arms from hand to shoulder are tattoo 'sleeves'. Lilo's a bit of a rebel in looks, coming off as tough and hard, but in personality he tends to be quiet and reflective and pretty laid back unless provoked. Then his temper can be lethal. He's confident, sure in who he was and what he's doing, in their 'cause'. He's a smart man, an avid reader, and learned early on how to be patient. Like the others, he's loyal. His faith and loyalty to Spencer is firm and unwavering. He's very warm and kind, it just isn't easy to see. He doesn't feel safe letting out that side of himself except with those close to him.

**Mutant Power**: Ink manipulation. His tattoos are what he jokingly calls 'Built in weapons'

**Relationship: **Darcy

**Current family**: None known

**Job**: Set up as another liaison to the mutant Underground. He travels with Spencer when the job requires them to publicly travel, as he's one of the few that can pass for non-mutant. He goes to help Spencer connect with local mutants and to play a part as bodyguard for Spencer, though he's been told countless times he doesn't have to.

**Years on the Team**: 8

* * *

**Name**: Tomas Gann

**Age**: 35

**General description**: Tanned skin, black hair and silver eyes. On his right shoulder is an intricate and large tattoo of swirling tribal patterns. Tomas is serious, steady, and reliable. He was rescued at the same time as Lilo and they've become close, like brothers. He's a knowledgeable man in both book and street smarts, having spent years on and off the streets. Used to have a bad drug habit that he kicked; cocaine. He's clean, sober, and happy with his life now.

**Mutant Power**: Conduit – Can drain energy from one being and give it to another or release that person's energy in a blast. Can control how much or how little he takes. Has to be touching. Just internal energy, though.

**Relationship status**: Courting with Tanya

**Current family**: A sister who he's still friendly with.

**Job**: Tanya's assistant and a consultant

**Years on the Team**: 8

* * *

**Name**: Darcy MacGregor

**Age**: 27

**General description**: Brown hair, blue eyes, almost as tall as Spencer. She's smart, though she doesn't like to boast it. She takes training seriously and knows how to fight. Her temper can be explosive and she's very careful with it because her spikes tend to come out when her emotions get up that way. She doesn't like outsiders trying to worm into their group and she's definitely protective of everyone. There are no issues for her to work with others or to do her job at Catamount Profiling, but if she feels that someone's trying to encroach on her team, push themselves into it or mess with it in any way, she can become surly and defensive and won't hesitate to protect them. They are her family to her. She's mellowed over the years due to her slowly growing relationship with Lilo. Moving to Philadelphia with the team, she agreed to move in with him for the first time.

**Mutant Power**: She can push spikes, or spines as others call them, out of the palms of her hands, her elbows, and her knees. On these spikes was a venom that, in small doses, acted as a paralytic. In large doses, it killed. The trafficking group she came from called her, stupidly, Spine.

**Relationship status**: Lilo

**Current family**: A brother who lives in North Dakota

**Job**: Profiler. She has degrees in criminology and sociology

**Years on the Team**: 9

* * *

**Name**: Sean Hamilton

**Age**: 30

**General description**: His skin was paler than most, even Spencer, and it was dusted here and there with shiny silvered scales. They covered parts of his arms, the backs of his hands, the back of his neck and shoulders. Other places as well that were easily covered with clothes. But he could never hide the ones on his face. There his scales were almost like a parody of a mask. They started halfway down his forehead, covering over his eyebrows and perfectly around his eyes and over his eyelids, even. They went back to his temples and down under his eyes and just slightly along his cheeks. As if to make himself even more unique, Sean kept his white blond hair shaved into a Mohawk. When he spoke, there was just a slight hiss to his words that took a bit of adjusting to.

He's a prankster with a ready sense of humor, but he can be hard as nails and one of the most deadly of them. He's also a very hard worker and does whatever job is put in front of him, no matter what it is. He's not afraid to get his hands dirty. He's defensive about his looks and his temper still gets away from him sometimes. Spencer is still working with him on it. For too long life had taught Sean to respond to anger with violence and it was a habit that Spencer had helped him to break. He has one of the most dangerous pasts of the group. While he's not open about it in the sense of details, he hasn't shied back from the fact that he's killed in the past. If pushed, he won't deny that he'd kill again in protection of Spencer or the team that has become his family. But his promise to Spencer, a promise to never kill unnecessarily, keeps him in check.

**Mutant Power**: Snake physiology

**Current family**: Adopted, ran away as a teen

**Job**: Maintenance and security

**Years on the Team**: 12

* * *

**Name**: Liam

**Age**: Unknown

**General description**: His skin is completely black and covered in dark blue markings much like tribal tattoos, all over his body. He has dark blue hair and matching eyes that are completely blue. He's a quiet, reserved man, very close and caring with his friends and loyal to the extreme to Spencer. He isn't fond of being touched by strangers and avoids it at all costs. Years of mistreatment have caused him to prefer to stay back in the shadows, out of sight, and mostly silent. When he does speak, his speech is slightly formal and his voice quieter.

**Mutant Power**: Enhanced condition and energy blades (rarely used)

**Current family**: Unknown

**Job**: Liaison to local shelter

**Years on the Team**: 13

* * *

**Name**: Tanya Bingham

**Age**: 32

**General description**: Mocha colored skin and a riot of black curly hair that hangs to her shoulders and poofs out when not restrained by a ponytail. She's a professional woman when working, dressing somewhat business casual, and she's good at what she does. A kind, compassionate woman. With her friends, when she drops the psychologist persona, she's fun and teasing, with a sassy personality and a risqué sense of humor. She likes to play and tease with her friends and tries to make sure that those around her are happy and cared for. She's what they jokingly call their 'den mother'. She'll listen to your problems, help you solve them, and isn't the least bit afraid to tell you when you've done something stupid. She has a temper, though she has much better control of it than she did when she first met Spencer.

**Mutant Power**: Teleportation, but only to places she's been and memorized. People called her "Beam"

**Relationship status**: Sort-of almost-there relationship with Tomas

**Current family**: She considers Spencer her 'brother'. She has parents that are still alive, though they disowned her and she does not speak of them. There's also a younger sister, younger by three years, who she also doesn't speak of.

**Job**: Psychologist

**Years on the Team**: 15. She met Spencer when she was 17 and is the first member of his 'team'


End file.
